So Far Away (Song)
"So Far Away" is a rock song by the American heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold, released as the third single for their fifth studio album,Nightmare. It is the band's third single released without former drummer "the Rev", who died on December 28, 2009. In late March All Access Music Group mentioned that the third single from the album Nightmare would be "So Far Away", scheduled to be played on the radio starting on April 5, 2011. This was the first Avenged Sevenfold song Synyster Gates wrote completely by himself since "I Won't See You Tonight Pt 1" on Waking the Fallen. During most concerts, the band performs the song as a tribute to the Rev by having the audience hold up their lighters or cell phones during the song as the stage background features a banner commemorating the Rev's legacy. This song was dedicated by Synyster Gates for the Belated James Owen Sullivan (the Rev) on December 28, 2009. Avenged Sevenfold posted a countdown on their official website that showed the time until release for a new video for "So Far Away". SFA7X When the video was released, the site crashed due to so many people attempting to watch the video at once. After a second failed attempt to release the video, they solved the problem by hosting the music video on YouTube. Lyrics: Never feared for anything Never shamed but never free A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could Lived a life so endlessly Saw beyond what others see I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could Will you stay? Will you stay away forever? How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned Place and time always on my mind I have so much to say but you're so far away Plans of what our futures hold Foolish lies of growing old It seems we're so invincible The truth is so cold A final song, a last request A perfect chapter laid to rest Now and then I try to find A place in my mind Where you can stay You can stay away forever How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned Place and time always on my mind I have so much to say but you're so far away Sleep tight, I'm not afraid (not afraid) The ones that we love are here with me Lay away a place for me (place for me) 'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way To live eternally How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned Place and time always on my mind And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay When I have so much to say and you're so far away I love you, you were ready The pain is strong and urges rise But I'll see you, when He lets me Your pain is gone, your hands untied So far away (so far) And I need you to know So far away (so far) And I need you to, need you to know Category:Songs Category:Singles